


Your favourite position

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [25]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Jon liked to think he was a calm, composed person. And that was certainly true for the most part of his day to day life.Yet nothing could have prepared him for the sight of his flatmate Sansa Stark doing yoga in their living room. Sansa, who he had had a ridiculous crush on for years, doing yoga in her tight athletic pants and cropped bra with her arse right there as he walked through the door.Letter Y (Yoga) of A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge





	Your favourite position

Jon liked to think he was a calm, composed person. And that was certainly true for the most part of his day to day life.

Yet nothing could have prepared him for the sight of his flatmate Sansa Stark doing yoga in their living room. Sansa, who he had had a ridiculous crush on for years, doing yoga in her tight athletic pants and cropped bra with her arse _right there_ as he walked through the door.

She was bent over, her perfect cute butt in the air and her legs spread wide apart, her hands curled around each of her ankles. She glanced through her legs at him with a bright smile and Jon wondered if he looked as stupid as he felt, standing there with an unhinged jaw and his eyes feeling as though they were going to pop right out of his skull.

“Hey,” she greeted as she lowered her body again, her top half stretching into the air and her butt, thankfully no longer teasing him as she laid her bottom half against the mat.

“Hi,” he responded after a moment, finally shaking free of his trance and shutting the door.

_Gods, she’s flexible._

_No, Jon…don’t think about how flexible she would be in bed…fuck, too late!_

He grunted as his cock twitched, quickly disappearing behind the breakfast counter and pretending to busy himself with making toast.

“I’m glad you’re here actually,” Sansa chirped as she raised herself slightly. “I can never quite get this one right. Could you hold me while I steady myself?”

“What?” Jon blurted, feeling his cheeks flush as his cock immediately started to harden, practically declaring how, yes, yes he would like to hold that body against him.

“Please Jon,” she said, turning her wide blue eyes on him and well, fuck. He has never been able to resist her.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, stepping up behind her.

“Hold my hips while I try and hold myself up,” she replied, her voice muffled by her bowed head that was against her chest.

_Of course. Of course my luck would mean I’m pressed right against that perfect arse._

“Um, okay,” he mumbled, his hands gently grasping her hipbones. His breath stuttered as his thumb brushed against her sweaty skin and he bit his lip to stop the groan from tumbling out. He wants to trace his thumbs, his hands, his tongue, all over her soft skin.

“Mmm, yeah,” she moaned and Jon’s cock started to stir to life. “Hold me, just. Like. That. Jon,”

_Oh fuck, fuck. Think of spiders. Spiders are crawling everywhere._

She pushed her arse firmly against him and Jon’s fingers dug into her skin harshly in response, a rough breath escaping him as he clenched his eyes shut, willing all manner of awful, terrible scenes to enter his mind to try and prevent his cock hardening any further.

She had to know, he thought as he cracked his eye open a little. His work trousers were thin and would hardly hide anything. He immediately regretted opening his eyes when he saw her arms stretched out in front of her, her back arched and head down.

_Gods, she would look so good like that as you fucked her into your bed._

“So?” she said suddenly, breaking Jon’s filthy thoughts about how much he wanted to rip her pants off right here and now. He blinked, giving a distracted humming sound to say she should continue. “Has plan Y worked?”

She pushed back again, circling her hips slowly so that she was directly rubbing against his cock. Jon groaned before he could stop himself, his head tilting back in surrender before her words registered.

“Plan..urgh…plan Y?” he mumbled, hissing as she continued her movements. She looked at him over her shoulder, arching an eyebrow at him and licking her lips.

“Plan Y on my never-ending attempts to seduce you,” she responded before giving a long moan at the feel of him, fully hard against her. “Seems like it has definitely worked this time.”

“Wait,” he said, groaning when she moved away and turned to face him. “Wait. Are you saying I’ve missed twenty four opportunities to have sex with you?”

“God no, I would have died if I had waited that long,” she commented, followed by one of those giggles that he loves. “I just named it plan Y for yoga.”

“I feel slightly better knowing that,” he chuckled.

“Well?” she prompted, rolling her eyes when Jon blinked at her. “Are you going to take me to bed or not?”

“Fuck yes!” he grunted, already leaping to his feet. Sansa giggled behind him as she followed. Jon threw his pile of laundry from his bed eagerly, then he wrenched his top drawer open to grab a string of condom packets.

“Wow, you’d think it would have been easier to seduce you, given how keen you are,” she teased as she watched him hastily untie his shoes and kick them to the side. Jon flushed.

“Making up for lost time,” he insisted as he sat down on the bed.

Sansa quirked an eyebrow before sauntering over to him, straddling his lap and fisting her hands in his hair to guide his mouth to hers. Jon slid his hands across her skin, his fingers dipping teasingly beneath the waistband of her trousers.

“How about you show me some of your yoga positions?” he murmured against her neck as he planted kisses all along the skin, making her shudder.

“You reckon you could handle that?” she teased, rocking her body against him. Jon groaned, shaking his head.

“Probably not,” he muttered, hissing sharply as she dug her nails into his shoulders, steadying herself as she pushing her body harder into his.

She moved then, making Jon whine at the loss of contact until she pulled him with her across the bed. She smirked up at him as she dug her fingers under the hem of her sports bra, tugging it up and over her head.

He felt his tongue dart out and lick his lips at the sight of her perky breasts, the pink nipples already hardening in the cool air of the room. He dived down, meeting her mouth again in a desperate kiss as his hands teasingly stroked up and down her sides. She moaned, her hands roaming across his shoulders and down his back, feeling his muscles twitch beneath her touch.

"Jon," she murmured against his lips, moving her face to nuzzle against his cheek. "Please!"

He slid his hand up her side, caressing her hip and her ribs before moving to gently cup her breast. She hummed softly in appreciation, the soft sound turning into a harsh gasp as he swiped his thumb across her nipple.

She reached out, grasping his work shirt and running her hands teasingly over the front of the clothing. She met his eyes, her lips quirking into a smile as her fingers started to fumble the buttons open. He reached back to tug the sleeves, pulling the clothing from him and tossing it behind him before he returned his mouth to hers.

His hands moved back to her breasts, cupping the soft flesh in his palms before he stroked his thumbs across her nipples once more. She arched beneath him, little moans escaping her as he increased his speed. He ducked down to her right breast, closing his lips around the hardened bud. She moaned again, longer and harsher as her hands flew up to grip his curls, pushing him against her breast in a silent, desperate request.

He sucked gently, his tongue darting out every so often to stroke her nipple. She was writhing beneath him, rubbing her body against his so sinfully that Jon wasn't sure he was going to last much longer. He pulled away, pressing kisses along her chest before taking her left nipple between his lips, giving it the same treatment.

"Jon," she whined, arching up against him once more. "Please, please fuck me!"

"Wait," he groaned, grabbing her hips to stop her rutting against his cock. She scowled at him but he merely grinned, leaning forward to kiss between her pinched brows. "You won't regret this."

He leaned back, his hands sliding under the waistband of her trousers and tugging them down. He grasped the legs of the clothing, pulling them to free her of the damn thing. He licked his lips at the black lacy underwear she was wearing. He grinned at her, moving forward to tug on the last barrier to her, pulling her knickers away and tossing them to the side.

"I wanna kiss you here," he murmured, running his fingers across the lips of her sex. Sansa gasped, her eyes fluttering shut and a gorgeous pink colouring her cheeks. He leaned forward, nudging his nose against her ear. "Would you like that?" he whispered in her ear, feeling her shudder beneath him, her throat bobbing as she gave a shaky nod.

He kissed a path down her body, his hands gently parting her legs as he approached his destination. He groaned as the scent of her arousal hit him, his hands gripping her thighs tight to keep them parted as he slid his tongue across her.

"Oh," Sansa breathed, her hips rising unconsciously. He did it again, increasingly the pressure slightly.

After one more slow, hard lick he concentrated on her clit. He moaned against her, smiling as it made her breath hitch and her fingers dig hard into the covers. He swirled his tongue around the nub a few times before he closed his lips around her and sucked. Sansa cried out, her hands flying into his hair and all but shoving him against her cunt as her hips arched up.

"Liked that?" he asked cockily, feeling her shiver at the way his lips touched her as she talked.

"Mmm, less talking," she mumbled, grinning down at him over her heaving chest. "Your mouth has a much better use right now."

He smirked back at her, keeping his eyes on her face as he deliberately, slowly poked his tongue out again, holding her gaze as he swiped it through her folds once more. She moaned, turning her head into the pillows as her body arched for more. He moved his tongue down, lapping at the arousal at her entrance and she whimpered, her legs quivering around his head.

He returned to her clit, pressing his tongue against her in harder, faster movements until she was gasping his name, her body tensing around him as she fell apart beneath him. He hummed softly as she came back down and he kissed his way back up to her mouth.

"Take these off," she murmured against his lips, pulling at his trousers. 

He nodded, undoing the belt hastily and tossing it aside before undoing the button of his trousers. He stood quickly, shoving the clothing down and kicking them away. He did the same with his boxers and a primal pride took over him as Sansa's eyes took in his cock, followed by the slow lick of her lips.

He climbed back on the bed and Sansa smirked at him as she grabbed a condom. She ripped the packet open, her eyes on his the whole time as she reached out to grasp his cock. Jon groaned at the soft touch against him, his eyes dropping to watch as she rolled the condom down his length.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" she asked teasingly, lying back on the pillows and wrapping her legs around him.

Jon didn't answer with anything but a soft growl as he rubbed his cock against her sex a few times, relishing the feel of her, soft and wet and warm. He moved then, pushing inside of her. She groaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he filled her. 

"God," he gasped, clenching his eyes shut at the feel of her tight heat. "Fuck Sansa, you feel amazing!"

"Hmmm, you too," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

He started to move, rocking gently against her and trying to concentrate on her reactions. He wanted this to be good for her, wanted to show her that he would always be good to her if she would let him. She was making little noises in her throat, pleased whines and appreciative grunts as he increased his speed and started thrusting harder. She must have caught his cocky grin though because she nuzzled against his face until her lips were right against his ear.

"You wanted me to show you some yoga?" she teased.

She didn't let him respond before she lifted her legs up, pulling them under his arms and driving him in deeper. Jon cursed, his rhythm faltering as his cock slid further into her. He paused, his hands clenching the sheet by her head as she smirked up at him.

"That isn't fair," he muttered.

She gasped as he pulled out of her and flipped her around. He gave her arse a playful swat, grinning when she keened and arched her back, begging for more. He grasped her hips, pulling her back until his cock slid into her once more. He slammed into her, his hand reaching around to rub his fingers against her clit, desperate for her to cum before he did.

 

She moved again, lowering her whole body against the bed and then arching her top half off the bed. Jon groaned, leaning forward until his chest was against her back as his cock continued to pump inside of her.

"You're such a fucking tease," he grunted but she moaned so beautifully then as he hit something inside of her.

"Right there," she gasped, her fingers grasping the covers desperately, her head bowing towards her chest. "Jon, please!"

He moaned in response, moving his hips frantically as he set a hard, fast pace, slamming into her over and over. Sansa shivered, circling back against him with as much need as him and he felt one hand leave her hip to tug on her braid in silent request. She turned her head instantly, her mouth sliding over his as his rhythm started to falter. He slid his hand down, giving her breast a quick squeeze, her nipple a harsh pinch that had her mewling into the kiss. And then he stroked down her stomach, pushing between her body and the mattress until he felt her clit.

"Cum for me Sansa," he grunted, feeling his own release approaching. He bit his lip as he tried to hold on. "Cum on sweetheart."

"Oooh. Oh, Jon!" she whimpered as she shivered, her walls clenching around him and her fingers grasping the covers so hard her knuckles were turning white. She tossed her head back, her body stilling for a few seconds before she slumped forward, a desperate moan escaping her. Jon growled, pulling her hips up once more and thrusting erratically inside of her a few more times before he felt his whole body tense and he released into the condom.

"Wow," Sansa muttered, rolling onto her back as Jon pulled out of her.

"Fuck me," Jon agreed, throwing his arm over his head as he collapsed onto his own pillow, his chest heaving. Sansa giggled.

"I thought we just did that," she teased. 

Jon rolled his eyes before he glanced at her, his eyes soft and a small smile tugging at his mouth. Sansa bit her lip as she looked back at him and Jon rolled onto his side, his hand reaching forward to brush her hair behind her ear.

"So," he said after a moment. "Are there any other favourite positions you wanna try?"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               


End file.
